Cemburu
by kikkawa miharu sasusaku
Summary: Ga pandai bikin summery. jadi langsung baca aja ya...


Cemburu

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun!" kata wanita yang diketahui bernama Haru.. ups ralat Sakura Uchiha. Wanita cantik ini sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri dari ketua anbu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. "Tidak" kata Sasuke dingin. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang istri. "Kubilang tidak ya **tidak ****S****akura**" katanya sambil menekan kalimat terakhirnya. "Ayolah, aku kan hanya pergi misi ke Suna selama 3 minggu." "TIDAK" kata sang suami menyerukan keputusannya final. "Hah.." desah Sakura pasrah. Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Sakura pergi karena selama disana sakura akan tinggal di kesiaman kazekage dan itu membuat Sasuke cemburu. Ditambah lagi selama 3 minggu tanpa Sakura serasa tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. (lebai.. puk) "Aku akan bicara dengan hokage bodoh itu" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi ke kantor hokage.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

bunyi suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar. "Masuk" kata sang penghuni ruangan (hantu kali.. dirasengan sama naruto). "Yo, Teme ada apa kau kemari" kata sang hokage yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabat (meski berat mengakuinya..) sekaligus rival abadinya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku minta batalkan misi Sakura ke Suna" katanya tanpa menjawab salam dari sahabatnya. "Memangnya kenapa teme? " "apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena disana Sakura-chan akan menginap di rumah Garaa" seriangai Naruto sambil memincingkan matanya meminta penjelasan. "Tidak" bohong Sasuke. "Sudahlah mengaku sajalah. Kau cemburukan TEME?" ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata Teme. "Ku bilang tidak ya tidak. Satu hal lagi, batalkan misi Sakura ke Suna" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan kator hokage. " Dan jika kau tidak membatalkannya, maka kau akan merasakan genjutsu hantuku (memangnya ada?.. dichidori sasuke)" ucap Sasuke smbil menyeringai dan langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung hokage tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada sang empunya ruangan. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi merinding tidak karuan.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke. Terdenar suara langkah kaki mendekat menuju ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha "Okaeri Sasuke-kun" sambut Sakura dengan senyum terbaiknya kepada sang suami. "Kau dari mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya sang istri. "Dari kantor hokage. Aku sudah bicara kepada Naruto agar membatalkan misimu ke Suna." Ucapnya santai. "Kenapa kau membatalkan misiku seenaknya saja Sasuke-kun?" tanya sang istri dengan raut cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya. "Aku sudah bilang alasanya padamu Sakura. Dan aku tidak ingin dibantah. Jika kau masih nekat juga ingin tetap menjalankan misi itu, maka kau akan menerima hukuman dariku." Kata Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar mereka untuk mandi. Dan Sakura hanya bisa merengut sambil menggerutu tindakan suaminya itu.

Sakura masih asyik memotong beberap sayuran yang akan menjadi makan malam keluarga kecilnya, sampai sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan mengagetkannya. "Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku kaget saja." Ucap Sakura yang hampir saja melepaskan pisau dari genggaman tangannya. "Hn." Hanya itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sasuke. "Saku, aku lapar." Ucapnya manja sambil sedikit memberi ciuman dileher Sakura yang jenjang. "Nge~.." desah Sakura karena menerima serangan Sasuke . "Tunggu saja di meja makan. Sebentar lagi selesai jika kau tidak menggangguku Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya menghadap sang suami. Dan tidak membuang kesempatan langsung saja Sasuke menyerang bibir istrinya yang menggoda itu. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya , Sasuke lalu menyudahi ciuman merekan dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menunggu masakan istrinya. Tak lama kemudian makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan dan siap untuk disantap. Suasana di ruang makan kelurga uchiha sangat hening. Itu karena Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan berbicara sebelum acara makan selesai. Setelah selesai makan malam, Sasuke segera mengambil beberapa gulungan dan membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk mengeceknya kembali yang akan ia serahkan kepada hokage. Sedangkan Sakura sedang membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sakura langsung menghampiri sang suami. Ia masih penasaran mengapa Sasuke tidak meperbolehkannya pergi mejalankan misi ke Sunagakure. "Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping suaminya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura. "Kengapa kau tidak mengizinkanku pergi misi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang masih penasaran. "Kau tidak perlu tahu apa aslasannya aku melarangmu pergi. Lebih baik kau segera tidur." Ucap Sasuke masih dangan pendiriannya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan jawaban sang suami dan pergi menuju kamar mereka untuk tidur dengan bibir yang merengut kesal.

Sang surya telah menapakan sinarnya di ufuk timur. Cahayanya menembus sampai kedalam kamar pasangan muda uchiha itu. Dan membangunkan sang empunya kamar . "engg.." erangnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya sambil meraba-raba tempat disebahnya. Mencari sang istri. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mencari keberadaan sang istri di tempat kekuasaan sang istri, yaitu di dapur rumah mereka. Setelah sampai di dapur, Sasuke segera mencari keberadaan Sakura. "Sakura.. kau dimana.. Sakura.." Sasuke sudah mencari keseluruh ruangan, tetapi tetap saja tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering. Sebelum sempat mengambil minuman, Sasuke menemukan secarik kertas diatas meja makan beserta sarapan yang sudah tersedia diatas meja. Langsung saja Sasuke mengambil kertas tersebut dan terkejut setelah membaca apa isi dari kertas itu.

( Isi surat Sakura )

Sasuke-kun, aku pergi menjalankan misi ke Suna. Mungkin dua sampai tiga minggu aku akan pulang. Maafkan aku jika tidak memberitahumu, karena tadi pagi aku baru mendapat misi ini. Jaga kesehatanmu selama aku berada disuna. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.

Sakura

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena selama kurang lebih tiga minggu dai tidak akan bertemu istrinya.

Setelah dua minggu ditinggal Sakura karena misi, Sasuke jadi sering melamun, mengkhayal, bahkan sering kali menanyakan kepulangan sang istri kepada hokage. Seperti saat ini dia datang ke kantor hokage hanya untuk menanyakan kapan Sakura akan pulang. "yoo Teme ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?" tanya sang hokage. "Kapan Sakura pulang?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka datar tanpa menjawab sapaan dari hokage muda itu. "Hah.. apakah tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan selain kepulangan Sakura-chan. Dan jawabanku tetap sama, yaitu sampai Sakura-chan selesai dengan misinya". "Oh iya, Teme kudegar Sakura-chan selama menjalankan misi disuna dia tinggal di rumah Gaara loh". Entah mendapat ide dari mana Naruto berani menggoda sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke merasa kesal karena dia tahu bahwa sang Kazekage menyukai istrinya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kantor hokage dengan perasaan marah, kesal, dan cemburu yang sudah menjadi satu. 'Kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku karena sudah membuatku cemburu dan tidak mendengar perintahku Hime'. Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

**SATU**** MINGGU KEMUDIAN **

"Tadaima" ucapa Sakura tanpa melihat siapapun di dalam rumahnya. 'Apa Sasuke-kun sedang pergi? ' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Setelah memakai sandal rumah, Sakura langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat suaminya sedang tidur dengan lelapnya dikamar mereka. Sakura kemusian mendekat ke tempat sang suami berbaring dan membelai helaian raven Sasuke dengan perlahan. Agar tidak membangunkan sang empunya rambut. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati sambil berkata dalam hati 'Kena kau Sakura'. Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangannya yang digunakan untuk mengelus rambut sang suami hingga ia jatuh di atas tempat tidur. Dan posisinya sekarang berbalik Sakuralah berada dibawah sang suami dengan kedua tangan Sauke berada di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura. "Ss Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil terbata sekaligus kaget. "Nh" ucap Sasuke ber hn ria. " Ss Sasuke-kun bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku" ucap Sakura gugup. " Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena tidak mendengarkan perintahku SAKURA" ucap Sasuke diteling Sakura sembari menyeringai. " Kyaaaaa…."

Setelahnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri

END


End file.
